Hope for Love
by riptheflyingpig
Summary: "Hope for love, pray for love, wish for love, dream for love…but don't put your life on hold waiting for love." Nicole has lived her entire life wishing for someone to love her when she meets Jeff, a strong multiracial male. Will she receive the love she has always been hoping for? I love you Jeff.


"Hope for love, pray for love, wish for love, dream for love…but don't put your life on hold waiting for love."  
 **― Mandy Hale**

I stand on the beach with my toes in the sand as I stare off into the distance. Every day I pine away for the love of my life the love I will never meet. Every day I look for that special someone who will make my heart skip a beat. someone who I will enjoy every second being with. someone who will bring butterflies to my stomach with just one glance. I stare at the moonlight and stare at it with hate. What do you want from me?

…

"I want you to suck my dick."

Nicole gasped. She hadn't noticed someone sneaking up on her. She slowly turned around and saw Jeff naked with all of his glory standing right in front of her. "Excuse me?" she asks.

"I told you to suck my dick" he said huskily.

Nicole felt an urge to do as he commanded. Why did she feel this way? "I want to but I don't want to" she whispered.

"Just do it" he whispered into her ear.

That took Nicole over the edge. She forcefully pushed Jeff to the ground. She quickly stripped off her shirt and revealed her lacy black bra. Their kiss grew more demanding as Jeff's hand went under her thigh as she could feel his other hand groping her ass. Soon he took off her bra and he immediately attached his mouth to one of her breast's nipples.

Ignoring the shrill voice that Nicole let out at the sudden attack, I chewed on the hard nub with my teeth as his tongue rolled across the areola.

"Ah, Yes! No, no, no…!" she yelled out in pleasure.

Nicole was letting out sweet cries as she could feel the sexiness of Jeff's 6-pack. It was something she had never experienced before. Jeff began stimulating her nipples and forced the nipple into his mouth and bit hard on it causing it to bleed.

"Please no… It hurts senpai!"

"I got a perfect score on the PSAT" Jeff whispered into her ear.

"Ahh…Ohhhh…" Nicole moans from this extremely dirty words he is speaking into her ear.

Jeff finally let go of Nicole's nipple and moved his head down toward her center of her panties. He quickly slid them down her waist and began to kiss around her thighs. Nicole moaned louder this time and wrapped her legs around Jeff's head lightly. Jeff began to eat her out with his tongue. After several seconds, Jeff began to pick up the taste of Kellogg's frosted flakes. Jeff could feel the pleasure coursing through her body as her legs tightened around my head. Jeff used his tongue so precisely and delicately. He began to speed up to unknown speeds and caused her to almost suffocate Jeff into her rapidly moving pussy. She came quickly all over the bed. Jeff licked up all the juices like a cat.

"Tastes delicious" Jeff comments.

Nicole was panting as if she had just run a mile. It was exactly the way that Jeff always wanted her – breathless and ultra sensitive.

Nicole looked at Jeff questioningly as he sat back but the expression was immediately awash as her eyes fell to Jeff's large black penis.

With Nicole's arms extended, Jeff moved over her and the soft moans that filled his ears brought him a euphoric sense of satisfaction. Jeff was inside her and fully gripping the ultimate pleasure of being inside her. Her heat was off the charts.

He kissed her with such care. Yet this kiss took the universe into it, wrapping around my heart and cuddling with it. It was boundless, immeasurable, limitless.

Jeff kept pushing forward and he pulled Nicole closer to him. Her sleek body form writhed under him. Nicole finally is given an opportunity to breathe and she pants like a dog getting baked.

Nicole felt proud that she could be of use to this world and be worthy of Jeff's sex. Jeff filled Nicole with deep, deliberate movements. He fit so perfectly within Nicole.

"Faster… Harder…" she whimpered. Jeff growled as he delivered harder thrusts that was causing her bleeding because Jeff had a big black cock.

"Jeff…" Nicole sighed as she collapsed.

When she wakes up, she does not remember anything except the feeling of loneliness.

* * *

Nicole is 12. She is confused. She has known him for years now. They are actually quite good friends but today, she feels something different.

In high school, everyday she places a mask upon herself. She wants to be accepted, to feel wanted but it will never be achieved. No one truly knows her. Everything she says is fake because she wants the attention. She wants to feel needed. She wants to feel loved.

Nicole has a few friends in college and they go out to eat every lunch. They understand she does not like to talk about her that much. She would rather talk about less personal things such as school.

In her dorm room, Nicole rubs her pussy imagining the huge cock of Jeff's penetrating her tight pussy. She touches the inside of her wet socket and swirls her fingers around like a soup. Her wetness covers her fingers and she sucks on them. It tastes sweet like honey. She wants to feel that hard dick touching places that have never been touched before. She wants to be dominated. She orgasms and lets out a sigh of pleasure. Her warmness slipped into her hand. She squeezed her hand and cum mushed it out. She wants to be covered in Jeff's cum so she grabs a large bottle of glue and pours it over herself. The glue slides down her back to her toes. It sticks to everything on her body it crawls like a snake and she wants to feel something.

...

She felt nothing.

* * *

Jeff is in her group for a project. He is sitting in front of her and she can't stop looking at him. She doesn't know what to say to him so... she doesn't.

She sits in the corner and just lets herself cry. All she ever wanted was to feel loved but she is too scared. She is too much of a degenerate for other people to recognize her as a human being. Once you reach a certain point you are no longer human and that is how she feels. She is not human. It is time to die.

Without anymore love in her life, she decides to kill herself. She walks slowly to bridge above the freeway and looks ahead into the distance. If you have no one to love, it is time to end it all. Without regrets, she jumps off the bridge.


End file.
